


Stillness and Stasis

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020)
Genre: Bedsharing, Cuddling, First Kisses, Get together fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Miles and Ganke share a bed and share some feelings.
Relationships: Ganke Lee/Miles Morales, Miles Morales/Phin Mason (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Stillness and Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> maccha_latte mentioned how silly it was that ganke slept in a sleeping bag on the floor in the game, so i decided to write some bedsharing fic as a fix-it. this does contain mild spoilers for the game. also, can you tell i like writing love confessions/get together fics for these two? lol
> 
> big thanks to han for the beta, as always!

Miles bites his lip as he watches Ganke reach for his sleeping bag. Heart pounding, Miles blurts, “You don’t have to sleep on the floor.”

Without looking at him, Ganke shakes his head and laughs. “I told you, dude, your couch is _so_ lumpy. I love staying over, but you could not pay me to sleep on that thing.”

Normally Miles would laugh and agree; the couch is a carryover from when his abuela lived here, and it has all the history of her time in Spanish Harlem crammed into it. His mom keeps saying the first thing on her to-buy list is a new couch, but Miles is pretty sure she’s kind of attached to the old thing. Regardless, Miles swallows nervously and says, “That’s not what I meant.”

Ganke stops in the middle of tearing the Velcro that keeps his sleeping bag rolled up tight. He glances over at Miles, at his bed. “Uh.”

Miles forces himself to exude chill. He reclines back on his arms and gives an aborted kind of shrug. He nods down at his bed. “It’s big enough.” Which is maybe a stretch. It’s bigger than their beds at their dorm, but it maybe isn’t quite big enough for two seventeen-year-olds. Not without some mild cuddling at least.

And sure, maybe that’s what Miles is hoping for, but he doesn’t need to tell Ganke that.

Ganke lets his sleeping bag drop unceremoniously. Cautiously, he approaches Miles’ bedside. They’ve already brushed their teeth and changed into pajamas, so all that’s left is getting into bed.

Which Ganke does. Slowly, as though he thinks Miles might change his mind. Miles stays perfectly still as Ganke clambers under the covers with him. He’s glad he had the thought to grab a spare blanket from his closet before putting his plan into action.

(Could this be called a plan? It’s a shitty plan. Not very well thought out, but hey, it’s working.)

Ganke settles in easily, phone in hand as he turns to his side to face Miles. “So,” Ganke starts, “this is a nice bed.”

Miles barks out a laugh. “Yeah, it’s not bad. My mom got me a new one after she found out about the whole Spider-Man thing. Better for my joints, I guess?” He shrugs and lays down on his side as well, arm under his head as he stares at Ganke.

“I’ve seen your landings, your joints need the extra help,” Ganke teases.

Miles scoffs. “I am _graceful_ , thanks very much.” Ganke is totally right, though; even with built-in knee and elbow pads in the suit, Miles’ body aches more often than not.

“Graceful, sure. We’ll call it that.” Ganke grins at him, eyes bright from the moonlight streaming in.

“Whatever, man.” Miles drops his gaze, suddenly overwhelmed by feelings. He’s got Ganke in his bed, close enough that their knees knock together. He and Ganke aren’t strangers to closeness—what’s an arm around shoulders amongst friends? And it’s totally normal to fall asleep with your head on your best friend’s shoulder. Hell, he’s saved Ganke more than once by scooping him out of danger and swinging him somewhere safe, which always means Ganke pressed close to him, clinging to him.

Even so, this is different. Mostly because Miles made the decision to stop ignoring his feelings for his best friend, though he’s finding it harder than he thought to actually _do_ anything about those feelings. Offering to share his bed with Ganke is step one, and Miles never really considered what step two might be. Ganke doesn’t seem to notice Miles’ internal freak out, at least; instead, Ganke is messing around on his phone. Miles learned long ago that Ganke isn’t the type to roll over and fall asleep—no, he’s much more likely to pass out with his phone in his hand, open to his latest coding project or TikTok.

“I can _feel_ you staring, dude,” Ganke says as he types, rapid and one-handed, on his phone.

Miles frowns. “I wasn’t even looking at you.” Okay, he kind of was, but only from his peripheral. He wasn’t, like, _staring_ -staring.

Ganke’s lips twist in amusement. “You were staring with your brain.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Miles groans.

Ganke grins at him. “It totally does.”

Miles kicks gently at Ganke’s shins but his spidey sense doesn’t bother to warn him that Ganke’s ready for him. He’s unprepared for Ganke to catch his leg between his calves playfully, and he’s especially unprepared for how he ends up shuffling closer to Ganke because of it. Miles’ breathing catches though Ganke seems totally fine, still messing around on his phone. After a few moments, Ganke lifts a leg so Miles could shift back, settle on his side of the bed.

He doesn’t.

There’s a beat—Miles forces himself not to call it _awkward_ , but it’s definitely kind of awkward—before Ganke lowers his leg again and gets comfortable. It’s not as weird as it should be, Miles basically keeping his legs tangled with his best friend. It could be weirder, for sure.

“Miles,” Ganke says, dragging Miles away from a spiral of what’s weird and what isn’t and where this whole situation falls on that scale. “Is everything okay?”

It’s not like Miles bothered preparing a speech; up until a few weeks ago, he was pretty content to never ever tell Ganke about his feelings. Even so, it seems like some part of his brain is tired of keeping quiet, and the words just start spilling out. “I never told Phin how I felt, you know.”

Ganke leans back with a look of surprise on his face. “What?”

Miles slaps a hand over his face and rubs at his eyes. “That’s not what I meant to say.”

“What _did_ you mean to say, then?” Ganke asks slowly. There’s a soft thud and when Miles drops his hands, he realizes Ganke has set his phone down on the bed between them. All of Ganke’s attention is on Miles, now.

Miles swallows around his anxiety. “I just meant…Like, I used to have feelings for Phin. She was like a sister to me but also not, you know? But then I got into BVA and she didn’t and I still always kind of loved her but I never got to tell her and now she’s dead.” Sure, they never recovered a body, but Miles is pretty sure that’s just what happens when someone gets _vaporized_. He shudders at the memory.

“Dude,” Ganke starts, softly. He doesn’t say anything else and Miles can see the confusion written plainly across his face.

“By the time she died,” Miles continues, voice shaking, “I didn’t really feel that way about her anymore. Like, kind of, but more in that way where it’s like pressing on a bruise, you know? Like you forget about it until you hit it again?” Miles shakes his head because the lines of confusion on Ganke’s face are already deepening. “By the time she came back into my life, on Christmas, I had feelings for someone else. But seeing Phin again, and losing her, made me realize that I never took a chance with her. And I don’t want to repeat that. I don’t want to miss another chance.”

Miles gasps for air after the words are all out. His lungs are burning and his heart is racing and he’s scared to glance at Ganke. There’s silence in the wake of his rambling, and Miles seriously considers webbing his own mouth shut for the foreseeable future.

“Wait, I’m confused,” Ganke says, which isn’t super promising. “Are you still in love with Phin?”

_ “No,” _ Miles says emphatically. “Not anymore, not for a while. Because I fell in love with someone else.”

“Oh, okay.” Ganke nods. “So you…You just don’t want them to die without knowing how you feel?” Ganke’s brow furrows. “Are they _likely_ to die soon? Is it Peter? Cuz dude, he’s cute, but that seems like a disastrous can of worms. That guy _always_ has something going wrong.”

Miles wants to laugh—Ganke isn’t wrong, at all, about Pete being a disaster—but instead he lets out a frustrated whine. “No, it’s not Pete. And it’s not that the person is in danger of dying or anything, not more than anyone else living in New York, but.” Miles clears his throat. “The whole thing with Phin really made me realize that you don’t always know what’s going to happen. You think you’ll reconnect down the line, or you think you’ll never grow apart. There’s always this idea that there’s no last chance, y’know? You think there’s always another chance, eventually.”

Ganke’s gaze softens. “Miles,” he starts, halting. “There _usually_ is.”

“Yeah but it’s never guaranteed, not always. So instead of waiting and seeing and hoping that maybe I get another chance I’m just taking that chance, right now.” Miles inhales deeply and adds, “With you. I’m taking that chance with you.”

Ganke’s brow is still furrowed until suddenly it isn’t; instead his eyebrows climb up on his forehead and his eyes widen comically and even his mouth drops open. “What?”

Miles resists the urge to fidget. “I love you, Ganke. Like, a lot. You’re my best friend but I’ve also wanted to kiss you ever since you figured out that one bug in Speed Nonagan and you woke me up at two in the morning just to show me.”

“I thought you hated that.”

“I mean, I kinda did, because sleep is great. But you were so excited and I was the first person you told, and I just…” Miles looks down to fiddle with the edge of his blanket. “I dunno, man.” The weight of Miles’ feelings for Ganke hadn’t really hit him until the morning after the Speed Nonagan thing, when Miles woke up with the image of Ganke’s wide, excited grin behind his eyelids. From there, the feelings had been like a snowball rolling down a steep hill: unstoppable, rapid, and growing exponentially.

“Miles,” Ganke says.

Miles finally looks up from the blanket. He’s braced for the worst—a pitying smile on Ganke’s face and an apology for not feeling the same—so it’s safe to say he’s surprised when Ganke leans in and kisses him. It’s gentle and soft and kind of clumsy. Miles doesn’t care about any of that; all he cares about is Ganke.

It’s a short kiss and when they pull back, they’re both blushing hot enough to fry an egg on their respective faces.

“I love you too,” Ganke says eventually with a grin. He reaches out and links his fingers with Miles. “I’m also really glad that you weren’t trying to tell me you were carrying a torch for your dead best friend.” Ganke winces slightly. “That sounded harsher than I meant.”

Miles laughs, too loud for how late it’s getting, and stifles himself by pressing his face into his pillow. “Nah, man,” he says after his giggles subside. “It’s been you for a while.”

Ganke looks flustered but pleased. He lets go of Miles’ hand long enough to grab his phone before twisting and dropping it on the bedside table. Then he scoots closer, filling the gap that was between them, until he can wrap an arm over Miles’ waist. “Same.”

Miles curls an arm around Ganke in return, their noses brushing. “This didn’t really go as smoothly as I’d hoped.”

“You expected this to go _smoothly_?” Ganke laughs in his face and Miles realizes the urge to kiss the smugness off his lips is now an urge he can follow through with.

So he does. He kisses whatever snarky comment Ganke had right from his lips and gets a soft sigh instead. They kiss a little longer this time, a little deeper. It’s thrilling, in the same way leaping off a building is. Adrenaline builds in Miles’ veins and he’s shaking with excitement, with love by the time they break apart again.

“It could’ve gone a _lot_ worse,” Ganke says, snarky as ever.

“Shut up, man,” Miles says before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> also i've started a gamerverse discord server so if that's something that interests you, [hit me up on tumblr!](https://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/ask) i wanted a place where we could get together and talk abt the game and all the ships!


End file.
